In computing networks, computing systems, both real and virtual, often include applications and services that require communications with other computing systems to provide desired operations. For example, an application on a first computing system may require data from a database located on a second computing system. Consequently, to provide the communication, the data payload may be placed in a network packet, and transferred to the required computing system. However, although network packets provide a method of communication between computing systems, difficulties often arise in managing security between the computing systems.
To overcome some of the deficiencies presented in securing network communications between computing systems, various technologies have been developed. These technologies include virtual local area networks (VLANs), encryption for the data payload within the data packets, amongst other similar security procedures. Yet, while the security technologies currently deployed may provide additional security over unprotected networks, management and deploying the security can often be difficult and cumbersome. Further, providing a cohesive inter-computing system security policy may be difficult without modifying the applications on the computing systems, and/or the configurations provided by switches, firewalls, routers, and other similar networking devices providing the connectivity to the computing systems. Difficulties are further compounded when different applications and/or processes executing on a computing system require different qualities of service.